


獸人篇

by esnique



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, ロイキル, 獸人, 罗吉, 羅吉, 黑赤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnique/pseuds/esnique
Summary: 黑豹羅x鳳凰吉沒有劇情沒有邏輯沒有後續，只是想寫萌萌的互動。





	獸人篇

清晨的巨岩遺跡。  
一頭黑色矯健的豹子躺在巨岩陰影下的乾草堆中，舔著後腿猙獰的傷口。  
前晚狩獵時大意被一群卑鄙狡猾的豺狼暗算，傷口過深而不易癒合，若開始潰敗引來食腐鳥就不好了，牠打算休息一會兒再去找找乾淨的水源。  
這時一陣拍翼聲傳來，黑豹警覺抬頭，卻看見一隻紅色的小鳥飛停在不遠處，身體胖嘟嘟的，簡直是送上門的食物，雖然只能拿來塞牙縫，至少能補充點體力吧。  
正當黑豹思考該怎麼抓到小紅雞，牠開口說話了。  
「你受傷了呢，不趕快治療的話，會死的。」  
「⋯⋯」竟然是小孩子的音調。  
「我可以治好你的傷喔。」  
「哦？」  
「我是鳳凰，只要一滴血就可以了。」  
「鳳凰？我還以為是一隻小胖雞呢！」  
「你！你真沒禮貌！」  
那鳥兒氣得咻一下飛走了，有些莫名其妙的黑豹繼續閉眼休息。

因為發炎引發的高熱讓黑豹的意識有些模糊，恍惚中有個小孩兒靠近自己，拿了水餵牠喝，口中清涼的感覺讓牠舒服得大口吞嚥。  
喝了水之後黑豹清醒多了，觀察起坐在一旁的小孩兒，捲捲的紅色短髮，圓圓的粉嫩臉頰，肉肉的四肢，頂多十歲。  
「你是剛才的小雞吧。」  
「你、你怎麼知道，不對，人家才不是小雞呢！」  
「哼，圓滾滾的，說你不是小雞是誰信呢？」  
「⋯⋯嗚嗚，你好過分⋯⋯我、我不跟你好了，嗚嗚⋯⋯嗚哇⋯⋯」  
糟糕，欺負過頭了。  
黑豹湊向前去舔小男孩的臉頰，舔著舔著便逐漸不哭了，但還是嘟著嘴氣呼呼地。  
「好吧，是我不好，不該欺負你。」  
「唔嗯⋯⋯我原諒你。」小男孩的藍眼睛這會兒又好奇地望過來，「我叫齊格飛，你叫什麼名字？」  
「你可以叫我奧斯卡。」  
「那，奧斯卡，我幫你治傷好不好？」  
「你為什麼要給我血？」  
「因為⋯⋯」粉嫩的臉頰紅紅的，「我覺得你的眼睛⋯⋯好漂亮，是藍色和黑色呢，我從來沒見過這麼漂亮的眼睛。」  
奧斯卡不禁好笑，「好吧，只要沒什麼後遺症的話。」  
「什麼是後遺症？」  
「⋯⋯當我沒說。」  
小男孩咬破手指讓黑豹舔一下，馬上奧斯卡就覺得內臟暖烘烘的，傷口開始排出膿血快速癒合了。  
「還真是特效藥呢，謝了。」黑豹咬牙，這實在有些痛啊。  
「我就說吧！」孩子得意洋洋地轉了幾圈，又變回小雞的樣子。

於是，原本一直在荒野中孤行的黑豹，從這天起多了一隻小鳳凰陪伴，牠還老是喜歡停在黑豹的頭上休息。  
「我說小雞，你離家幾天了？爸媽會擔心吧？你們翼族不是都很愛護幼崽嗎。」  
「我快成年了好嗎！我跟父親說了，要自己出來找伴侶。」這些天來齊格飛已經懶得對「小雞」這個綽號生氣了。  
「哈哈哈哈，你快成年？哈哈哈哈！」  
被狂笑的黑豹巔得受不了的鳥兒乾脆飛到半空中，盤旋一圈又停回黑豹頭上。  
「不懂你在笑什麼，父親說我們鳳凰成年是脫胎換骨，我有看過小火哥哥成年，一下子就變大了呢。」  
「原來如此啊，那你什麼時候成年？」  
「我覺得應該快了吧，所以要先找到伴侶啊，一旦成年就能生小寶寶了，我喜歡小寶寶！」  
奧斯卡默默翻個白眼，小雞自己都還是個孩子，還生寶寶呢，「那你整天都待在這，怎麼找得到伴侶呀？」  
「我⋯⋯我⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」  
「啊？」  
「那個⋯⋯我、我想要奧斯卡當伴侶，好不好？」如果齊格飛現在是小男孩的樣子，臉蛋一定已經紅透了。  
黑豹的腳步停了下來。  
「小雞，你父親沒教過你嗎？我是公的，可不會生寶寶喔。」  
「沒關係的，我、我會負責生寶寶的！」  
奧斯卡震驚了，世間對鳳凰一族的瞭解實在太少，小雞完全顛覆牠以往的認知。  
「好不好嘛，奧斯卡？」  
「唔⋯⋯」  
「奧斯卡，你不喜歡我嗎？」小雞這時變成小男孩抱著黑豹的脖子撒嬌。  
「嗯⋯⋯對著小孩子我可硬不起來。」  
「什麼硬起來？」  
「⋯⋯」這年齡差無法溝通啊⋯⋯

這天一大一小走進白湖森林覓食，小鳳凰表示牠想去湖邊看魚。  
從小生活在鳳凰族封閉的領域，小東西對什麼都充滿興趣，整個下午都在湖邊觀察白熊媽媽教導幼崽捉魚。  
身為夜行動物的黑豹正掛在樹枝上睡覺，突然間倏地睜開異色的雙眼，站起來望向遠處。  
小雞？！  
奧斯卡，救命啊！  
黑豹立刻往感應到的方向全速衝刺，宛如一道黑色殘影。  
遠遠地就看見逃命的小鳳凰被冠頭鷹從空中一翅膀拍到地上，一動不動。  
奧斯卡大吼一聲，撲上去將俯衝中伸出爪子幾乎要抓住小雞的冠頭鷹一頭撞開。  
而冠頭鷹被意料之外的敵人攻擊，似乎受了不輕的內傷，並沒有太過執著於獵物，在空中盤桓了兩圈便離開了。  
用身體護著小鳳凰的奧斯卡心裡慶幸只有一頭鷹，不然這次小雞凶多吉少。  
再次確認了四周暫時沒有危險，才低頭查看小鳳凰的傷勢。昏迷的小雞看起來沒什麼外傷，難道是撞到頭了？奧斯卡輕輕將小鳳凰叼起來，打算先找個可以藏身的地方再說。

 

＊＊＊

 

奧斯卡找到一處廢棄的洞穴，把乾淨的乾草收集起來整理出了一個窩，將小鳳凰安置在裡面。  
當晚過了半夜，小鳳凰在無意識中變成男孩的樣子，原本粉嫩的臉蛋泛著潮紅，一直守在旁邊的黑豹擔憂地舔著男孩身上的冷汗。  
「唔唔⋯⋯奧斯卡⋯⋯」  
「小雞？你醒了？覺得哪裡不舒服？」  
「好難受⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯」不在清醒狀態的齊格飛下意識地抱緊身邊的黑豹。  
此時奧斯卡才愕然發現乾草窩竟然冒出陣陣白煙！火源赫然是男孩身上冒出的微弱紅色火焰，奇怪的是，奧斯卡竟然完全沒有被燒傷，也不覺得熱。  
奧斯卡猜測這也許就是鳳凰血的後遺症了，還包括之前危急關頭時的心電感應。  
此時黑豹變化為高大的成年男子，將懷中半昏迷的男孩護在強壯的手臂裡，起身離開已經燃起熊熊火焰的洞穴。  
也許夜晚冰涼的湖水可以讓小雞好受一些？從未如此刻這般手足無措的奧斯卡只能順從本能的指引，在黑暗的森林中以最快速度奔向白湖方向。

終於來到湖邊時，火焰已將高大男人整個包覆在中間，眼前一片火紅的奧斯卡邁入湖中，小心地將男孩放進水裡。  
「嗯⋯⋯」齊格飛終於睜開了眼睛。  
「小雞？」奧斯卡發現在一片紅色中那雙藍眼睛竟是如此美麗。  
「奧斯卡、奧斯卡⋯⋯」  
「我在這裡，乖。」  
「嗚，我好像⋯⋯要成年了⋯⋯」  
「嗯，我很期待。」  
「可是好痛⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」齊格飛將自己縮進男人懷裡。  
「忍耐一下，小雞最勇敢了。」將男孩抱得更緊，奧斯卡的嘴唇輕吻著紅色柔軟的頭髮。

一大一小依偎著不知又過了多久，奧斯卡感到四周的紅色越來越濃郁，幾乎要看不見懷裡抱著的小鳳凰，也聽不見男孩微弱的哭聲。  
「⋯⋯小雞？齊格飛？」  
這時突然耳邊傳來啪沙啪沙的聲響，手中一重，懷中的身體就要滑進水裡，趕緊彎腰撈起來。  
這時，充斥視野的紅色火焰呼地消失無蹤，奧斯卡不可思議地瞪大眼睛——那是一對巨大的紅色翅膀！  
「奧斯卡⋯⋯」  
奧斯卡深吸一口氣才低頭看向懷中的人兒，然後便覺悟到即使再多心理準備都是白費，他必定會為這隻鳳凰心折。  
英俊的臉蛋上那笑容依然純真無邪，暖藍色的眼睛裡是全然的信任與依賴。  
奧斯卡扶著剛剛成年的鳳凰站起來，站直身體的齊格飛竟然比他還高一些。豔紅色的頭髮長了許多，漂浮在湖水上，而那對紅色翅膀則收攏起來，輕輕地包圍住兩人。  
「奧斯卡，你願意作我的伴侶嗎？」  
「你不是已經拴住我了嗎？齊格飛。」壞笑。  
「啊，那、那是個意外，我不知道⋯⋯」焦急。  
「噓，」摩挲著誘人的紅潤唇瓣，「我心甘情願⋯⋯」說完便湊過去親吻屬於自己的鳳凰。

兩人在水面上唇舌嬉戲了好一會兒，奧斯卡在齊格飛耳邊低聲笑道：「真奇妙，你的鳳凰血剛才讓我瞭解很多和你有關的事，像是鳳凰族的交配期，還有⋯⋯」意有所指地揉捏結實挺翹的屁股，「如何才能將你操懷孕。」  
「唔⋯⋯」齊格飛一下子紅透了臉，抱住伴侶的脖子，「討厭，別說了。」  
「很方便啊，這就是伴侶契約吧？」  
「我、我也是成年了才知道這些啊⋯⋯」羞得將整個臉埋進奧斯卡懷裡。  
「哈哈哈，那小雞現在知道是什麼硬起來了嗎？」  
埋首在伴侶懷中的齊格飛用力搖頭，奧斯卡笑著橫抱起害羞的鳳凰，開始向岸上走去。  
「趁著天還沒亮離開這裡吧，希望剛才的動靜沒有引來壞東西。」  
「嗯⋯⋯其實剛剛我有感覺到父親在附近，大概是因為有奧斯卡在保護我，他就安心地飛走了。」  
「⋯⋯哇喔。」鳳凰一族果然不可思議。


End file.
